Animal In Me
by JustLetMeBurn
Summary: In a world where only perfect is acceptable, two kids meet in the middle and become friends. One dies, one kills. Will they still remember? I'm horrible at summeries, please just read the first chapter! I beg of you! Rated M for language and later chapter
1. Let's Take It From The Top

**A/N: Hi peoples! This is my first Friday the 13****th**** fan fiction… so it may not be that great. But I wanted to take a stab at it ever since I saw the new movie the first time! But there may be some things you guys might need to know, just to help you out later:**

**~Single quotes italics, [e.g. **_'Speech.'_**] Are thoughts. The things that nobody can hear.**

**~double quote italics, [e.g. **"Speech."**] Are most likely lyrics. Since this is sort of a song fiction as well.**

**~Now, later on in the story, you'll come across some Bold Italics, [e.g. **"_**Speech.**_"**] which will be Jason's thoughts. The things that Luna can hear. (You'll find out later *wink*)**

**Well, that's basically everything so far. If there's anything else, I'll let you know! Any questions feel free to ask. There are absolutely NO such things as stupid questions… just stupid answers! XD Enjoy!**

**--**

"Now you be a good girl and-"

'_Oh shut up!'_

"Be sure you don't get lost and-"

'_Would you please just shut your damn face?'_

"And listen to-"

'_Fuck, somebody kill me, please!'_

"And please, try to be friendly."

Luna whipped her head around to glare at her platinum blonde mother figure. "Why don't I hang myself instead?" She asked, mostly to herself, but still loud enough for the older woman to hear. The lady just sighed and pleaded, "Just, don't act all mean and tough like you usually do."

And with that said, the raven haired girl and all her bags were roughly shoved out of the car. As the blonde droved off, the car tires threw bits of dirt, leaves, and stones hitting the young girl in the face. She felt colder than usual.

"Fuck." She mumbled, as she slid her backpack on and grabbed her other bag with her remaining hand. She looked up and she could see that the way-too-happy-for-their-own-good camp councilors were already skipping over to her. "Fuck."

"Hi there camper, welcome to Camp Crystal Lake!" The male of the two chirped. Then the female piped in. "We're going to have plenty of fun, aren't we?" "Apparently." Luna mumbled under her breath. "That's right!" The chirped together like mindless drones. "Plenty of fun!" "Fuck."

The now more miserable girl trudged off to the cabin that was assigned to her. As she slowly creaked open the door, she looked in and saw a circle of three other girls that had already organized their stuff. She simply threw the bags in her hand onto her bed and quickly turned on her heel and left.

Walking down a dusty trail leading to the lake, Luna sang a song under her breath.

"_I__'ll be coming home  
Just to be alone  
Cause I know you're not there  
And I know that you don't care  
I can hardly wait to leave this place..."_

She looked up when she heard shouting. A smaller boy was being chased by the other children. She would have thought nothing more of it than I game of tag, but as she got closer, she noticed a trail of blood on the dirt behind the boy as he ran. She ran towards the crowd. All the other kids stopped on a dime as Luna stood between them, and the boy that had just tripped.

"Get out of the way, bitch!" One of the boys said. "Yeah! We got to send that freak show back to the circus!" Shouted another. Luna just stood there, glaring at the crowd of people. "Did this boy do anything to provoke you?" She asked. "What?" A couple confused kids mumbled. "If this boy didn't harm you, or provoke you in any way shape or form, than I advise you to leave." Luna suggested, her voice deathly quiet.

Suddenly, dead leaves and sand rose up and swirled around her and the crowd. Never blinking, she whispered just loud enough for the other children to hear her, "I'll make it rain blood."

The children all screamed, "Witch! Let's get the hell out of here!" And they ran off back toward their cabins. Luna was sure she'd hear about this, but as she looked over her shoulder, she knew she'd have to deal with it later.

She lowly strode up to the boy who was hiding his face and quivering in a sort of ball. She carefully kneeled down beside him and started petting his bald head. He flinched and lifted his head to look back at her. She just watched him with a gentle, heart warming smile on her face.

"Don't worry," She whispered, still petting him. "You're safe now." The smaller boy sniffled and slowly sat up. "So, you're really not all tough and mean, like you were acting?" He asked shyly. "Who, me?" Luna asked. The smaller boy blushed slightly as she slid her hand from the back of his head, to cup his cheek, running her thumb over a small gash he had gotten from one of the other boys. She continued, "Nah, I'm as soft as a powder puff and twice as gentle." Her smile faded slightly though as she looked back to where the mob of bullies stood a moment ago and mumbled, "But even just being around characters like those-" Her voice trailed off as she tried to calm herself down once again.

She sighed and looked back at the boy with her warm eyes again and asked, "So, what's your name?" Looking away he quietly replied, "Jason. Jason Voorhees." Luna smiled more and giggled. "I like that name." Standing up, she stretched out an arm to help Jason up, while happily chirping, "My name's Luna Sang."

They both stood together in silence for a short moment before Luna put her hand in her pockets out of habit, and scuffed her boot in the dirt. Blushing, she quietly mumbled, Um, will… Will you be my friend Jason?"

Jason just stared at her in awe. Nobody had ever, in his entire life, asked him to be their friend.

Luna took the long silence as rejection. Hanging her head sadly, she went to walk away, but Jason reached out and grabbed her and happily screamed, "Yes! I'll be your friend!"

Luna looked back and smiled. Jason smiled back. Neither one had to say another word.


	2. The Perfect Vision

"Jason." Luna didn't even look up from her book.

"Hmm?" Jason hummed, obviously very distracted with the silken strands between his fingers.

"Why must you always insist on playing with my hair?" She asked, not really caring that Jason kept grabbing parts of her bangs and not doing anything more with them than simply holding it in his fingers.

Jason, gaze still locked on the long, raven strands responded, "Because it's fun to touch." He smiled and continued, "It's so shiny and soft," He paused for a moment. "And it smells like strawberries. It's really nice."

Luna blushed slightly at this. Nobody had ever complimented her like that. Her whole life she was either shunned, or locked away from the view of society. Slowly, she closed her book and looked into Jason's eyes. "Do you really mean that?"

Jason looked a little shocked at this but happily replied, "Yes! It's really pretty. Just like your eyes."

Luna blushed a little more now. She slowly brought her fingers to gently touch the lower lid of her left eye. She always thought of her eyes as the window into her evil. The one thing she tried to hide from everyone. The one thing her family was afraid of. The one thing her new family knew nothing about.

"Jason." Luna whispered under her breath. Jason and Luna had been friends for three months, and had shared everything to each other. It was time for Luna to reveal her one last secret to her only friend. Of course she knew that he would probably run away and just be one more person that would leave her, but Jason seemed so understanding of everything. So calm, content and happy. He had told her that he too was not exactly accepted by everyone, so maybe he would understand. Right?

"Jason, I have a secret. And I need to tell you now before one of us get hurt. Mostly you." Jason tilted his head slightly, listening intently. "I'm… I'm a monster Jason."

Jason, still not letting go of her hair simply said, "You're not a monster." Luna looked as thought she was about to cry, but never did. She just quietly scolded him. "Jason, not all monsters are all blue skin and green blood."

Jason finally let her hair go to look into her eyes. He looked upset and a little mad, and it made Luna feel worse. "Monsters are mean, evil creatures. You're not an evil creature." Luna opened her mouth to explain, but Jason placed a finger on her lips. "You're a nice person! You'd never do anything intentionally to hurt anyone without a good reason, and I know that!"

Luna looked down thinking hard about how she could gently explain this to Jason without him being afraid. After a few silent moments, she came to the conclusion that there was no other way. She grabbed Jason's wrist a little rougher than she had meant to, and dragged him to the side of the lake. Jason stood on the very edge of the sand, while Luna stepped out another step in and kneeled in the freezing water, plunging her hands into the sticky sand underneath, she quietly but harshly demanded Jason to come to her side. "Look." She whispered.

Jason carefully walked to her side and looked down at the reflection in the water. He saw Luna. Same hair, same face, same eyes. "I don't see anything Luna." He said quietly. Without looking up, Luna just replied, "Keep watching."

Jason looked back into the reflection in the water. Soon enough, Luna's face changed. Her eyes were growing a darker shade of green, her teeth growing out into fangs. Slowly forming all over her face were strange black markings as well. A black triangle pointed down between her eyes, two thinner triangles came up from up from under her jaw at an angle. Her hair was standing up on end, it looked sharp and jagged. He felt as though if he reached out and touched it now, he'd be cut. And her eyes, the eyes that Jason had loved more than anything to look into were a dark and cold grey color, and black all around both her upper and lower eyelids.

The reflection of pure evil was staring back at him.

Jason screamed and jumped back and fell into the water, making it splash over both of them. He stared at Luna as she slowly stood up, the lake gunk glued to her hands and knees slowly oozing down her limbs. She closed her eyes and looked away, sensing that Jason was afraid of her now. He had to learn sometime, and this was the only way she knew.

As she went to walk away, she felt Jason jump to his feet and wrap his skinny arms around her. She stopped on a dime. Staring off into the distance, shocked, she merely whispered, "Jason."

Luna felt him trembling against her back as he started crying. "Jason." She looked of her shoulder. They looked into each others eyes yet again. Jason saw the same beautiful jade eyes he loved. Her face was normal again. He smiled. This was the Luna he knew.

"I see past all that Luna, and you know that." Luna slowly turned around in Jason's arms. He looked up slightly at the older boy. Her eyes shimmered with the tears she never had for all these years. "Really?" She asked. Jason slowly nodded. He cupped her face in his hands and slowly drew her closer. Luna knew what was coming, and she wasn't about to let it get the better of her. She let go of all her instincts and just let it happen.

Luna looked up and screamed. Jason's face was peeling off. His blood was all over her lips from their kiss. His eyes were hallowed out, there was nothing there. Dark blood and vomit continuously spilled from his rotting mouth. Suddenly, claws appeared on Jason's finger tips, harshly digging into Luna's soft skin. Luna screwed her eyes shut and screamed in pain. Not from the claws or the blood, but they pain she had caused. She had infected Jason with her disease. A disease that couldn't be past on, but somehow, she gave it to Jason. And that was more painful than any cut.

--

Luna shot up from her bed covered in a cold sweat. She strangled on the scream that tore through her lungs. Bring a hand to her face, she shook her head and wiped the sweat of her forehead. '_What the hell was that?_' Luna thought. '_Maybe… I shouldn't tell him. But he's going to find out sometime._' Luna stared out of the dusty window at thegolden August moon. There was no way she could sleep now. Her mind was just too riled up now.

--

Luna walked down the dirt trail by herself. Jason had asked to come along, but Luna had nicely explained that she needed time alone to think. '_He's so nice._' Luna thought to herself. He had not bothered arguing with her. Somehow, he seemed to understand her need for solitude at the moment.

After a good twenty minutes of walking, Luna's head started spinning. She sat down on a larger rock sitting on the side of the trail and breathed deeply, focusing her thoughts on what her advanced mind was trying to tell her. She focused her mental energy and waited as the picture behind her eyelids got clearer and clearer.

She saw the lake, then the silhouette of a boy. As the image got more detailed, she saw that it was Jason. She smiled. It quickly faded though as she saw a large group of other children gather around him like a pack of vicious animals. They cornered him to the edge of the dock. Luna gasped. A girl shoved a corn sack of his head, and two of the boys pushed him into the lake. As the kids ran of laughing, Luna had noticed that there were no lifeguards.

Luna snapped her eyes open and jumped up off the boulder. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she sprinted back towards the lake. But by the time she had gotten back, it was too late. The children, the councilors, and Jason, were gone.

And that was the first, and only time she truly cried.


	3. Pink Mist

Luna sat in the corner. Not like she could do much of anything else. She was literally all tied up. The cold steel belt buckles digging into her arms and chest. She stared off into the distance. The doctors and scientists outside the large steel door wondered what she might be thinking about.

--

"You didn't watch him." She said so quietly, it was horrifying. She just stared at the older man. He was about in his early twenties, but he wasn't about to see another day. Luna was about to make sure of that.

"Jason wasn't a very good swimmer." She broke the deadly eye contact for a brief second to chuckle, and then snapped her gaze back at the slightly scared man. Her eyes had gone from an angry dark green, to a vicious and cold grey. "He was such a nice boy. He didn't deserve to die. Not like this." Her teeth grew into fangs that tore her lips open in three different places. She clenched her fists and relished in the feeling of her colder blood slowly dripping through her knuckles.

An evil, demonic smile spread across Luna's bloody lips as she spoke slightly louder, "You should've been watching him. Not drinking! Not making love!" Luna raised her outstretched arms to head level and focused. There were a few witnesses around, but she didn't care anymore. This was personal.

The man felt a massive headache tear through his skull. The pain quickly spread down his spine and throughout his entire body. He screamed in utter agony. His eyes were quickly turning red. With Luna slowly crushing his skull under the skin, the blood started to pool behind his eyes.

The other people, mostly children and a couple other councilors gathered around carefully, wanting to figure out what was happening. It was a bad choice though. Luna clenched her hands into fists, and in an instant, the older man's body had disappeared. It had exploded. Every molecule of his body had pulled apart from each other, quickly, but painfully killing him.

The sun was starting to set now. Luna stood with her head hung low, and her arms at her sides. Nobody had made a sound, or even moved for a good ten minutes. Dark specks could be seen hovering around Luna as the sun hit them at such an angle. It was all that was left of the young man's body. It was something that Luna was unfortunately familiar to. She had called these remains, "The Pink Mist."

She slowly lifted her head up, looking around at the crowd of councilors, campers, and parents that had come to pick up their children from their last day of camp. She turned her head to look at a particular group of kids. She recognized them. They were a few of the same kids she saw picking on Jason on her first day here, and they were also the ones who had pushed him into the lake. She slowly took a couple steps forward and stared at them. She carefully opened her mouth and whispered just loud enough for them to hear it, "I told you, I'd make it rain blood."

And with that, she was gone. The pink mist had swirled around her and dissipated, leaving nothing there but the stench of blood and the looks of fear on every person's face. That was the last anyone saw of Luna for a long time.

--

"I don't understand." One of the men in a long white trench coat stated." It just makes no sense. She hasn't actually done anything, so we can't tell if the shots were affective or not." "Yes, that is a problem."

Luna looked up slowly with her eyes only. That voice. That deep, growling voice. The one she could never forget. She looked through the bars of her cell door and saw the silhouette of a tall, lanky man. The one who had hurt her so many years ago. Her father.

"Father." She whispered, slowly attempting to stand, but failing pathetically. She looked back to see what was holding her down. A mass of fur behind her back was held to the stone was. A chain was wrapped around her tail.

She looked back up at the cell door as it slowly creaked open. The tall man walked toward her and kneeled down. As he gently brushed the hair from her eyes he whispered, "My dearest, little Luna. How I've missed you. I'm sorry I wasn't here when you came back, but I'm here now my child."

There was a loud clacking of chains against the cold concrete floor. First her feet were detached from her hands, so she could stand straight. Her neck was unhooked from the ceiling so she could crack it. Her tail was freed from the wall behind her. And eventually, her hands were unshackled from each other. She looked into this man's eyes as he released her jaw from the horrible contraption keeping it tightly clenched together.

"My sweet child, how I've missed you. You wouldn't believe how relieved I was to hear you returned to me. And now, we can make you stronger my dear. I can make you better. I ca-" "Can you make me live forever?"

The man was taken aback by this question. Never once had any of his creatures beg for eternal life. They usually begged him for death, unless they had died already from he experiments.

"That's an awful big risk to take my child. Are you sure you want this." She looked him straight in the eye, and had no trouble being as blunt as she could as she growled, "You took so many years away from me. You killed my birth mother. You made her hate me. You made me kill her!"

She snarled deep in her throat. She attempted to calm down and continued, "All I ever wanted was to be human." Her tail twitched slightly. "You took that right away from me. I never had a say. It was you that decided at birth that I would become one of your beasts. A genetic freak of nature. You had no remorse, never caring with every injection that I could die. But now I have a voice, and a mind to speak with, don't you dare deny me my privilege to eternal life!"

--

**Two Months Later:**

A twenty two year old Luna is crawling through the ruble of a burning building. She escapes and runs from the life she knew. She wanted to find a safer place. The only place she felt even slightly happy, and the only place she knew nobody would be out to get her.

She slowed her pace; trotting on all fours like the animal she's become. She looked high above her at the sign barely hanging to a thick rusted chain.

"**Camp Crystal Lake"**

She felt her heart sink slightly, but she knew it was the only safe place she had left.


	4. Don't Care

"_Sexy boots! Hey, get on your boots!_

'_Cuz I, am a man of two minds._

_Why do you whisper, to me?_

_Welcome to the Maritimes!_

_I'm gonna work on you, until you're feeling right…_

_Cut my life into pieces, this is my last resort._

_Keep runnin' you're just a puppet…_"

Luna lay awake. She hadn't slept in a fortnight. Her power had reached an amazing range since she'd been living in the wild. The only disadvantage: Children!

They came into the camp, her camp, with those damn iPods! The damn music flowing through their skulls, she heard everything. Everything at once. It made her feel uneasy. It physically hurt her.

Eventually, the music would come to an abrupt halt. She didn't bother thinking about what could've done it. She just basked in the few short seconds of silence before her head was rushed with voices again.

If that didn't disturb her enough, she had been forced to do unmentionable things to survive. One of the less gruesome things she's done was simply steal the clothes from a dead man. It wasn't like he was using them anyway.

There seemed to be a lot of corpses lying around the camp. Again, Luna didn't ask questions. She was simply grateful for this advantage. Another disturbing fact, all this gave her clothes, and food.

She crouched by the bank of the lake. She leaned down and slowly lapped at the clear water. When she was finished, as slowly as she leant down, she leaned up and turned away and ran straight into the safe darkness of the forest again.

--

"_**What's the deal?**_" He looked across the shore of the lake scanning over the dead bodies he'd placed there. Bodies he'd dragged to the shore were now suddenly missing articles of clothing, and some were even missing entire limbs.

He didn't think about it. One by one, he grabbed the bodies and flung them deep into the middle of the lake. A ritual he'd made for himself to get a bit of satisfaction for what's happened to him.

When the last body was thrown in, he slowly turned and walked off back to his cabin. His heart sinking with every step. He'd always walk past something that reminded him of his only friend. The younger girl with the sea blue/green eyes and the dark hair. She was three whole years younger than him, but when they had met here, she was still very noticeably taller than him. He stopped walking and looked at his feet, and how far away they look. He wondered what she would think about his now 6' 8'' stature.

His smile faded quickly as he remembered. As he remembered what he was and where he came from. And not to mention what he looked like. He shook the thought out of his head and decided to dwell on the happier memories. The ones of him and Luna laughing together, holding hands, her teaching her absolutely useless facts. He laughed in his head as the memory played in his mind.

"Did you know Jason," Luna started. They both lay in the grass and stared up at the perfect blue sky watching as the fluffy white clouds took on all different shapes. "Did you know that bees smell with their feet?" Only then did they stop their sky watching to turn their heads and look at each other. Luna had the look of all seriousness on her face though her eyes still shone like the moon almost, while Jason simply looked at her as if she had grown a third eye. But eventually, Luna started giggling and Jason fallowed suite. They both lay there laughing, both gasping and turning red.

"**Oh Luna, I miss you.**"

--

"**Oh Luna, I miss you.**"

Luna sat up quickly and looked around. This was the seventeenth time that she heard her name be called. It was worse than the music running through her head day in and day out. She stood onto her incredibly skinny legs and started walking off deep into the woods. Somebody was thinking about her, she needed to know whom.

She stumbled through the woods. Her legs weren't the best for hiking anymore. They were so thing. There was no muscle or fat on them at all, just like her arms. She looked like a skeleton wrapped in plastic wrap. It was sad. She knew she'd fix it someday though.

She tripped just a few times on some wild mangling tree roots, but didn't fall once. She stopped suddenly and crouched like the animal she was behind a think bush. She pulled some of the shrub back and peeped through. She saw a gigantic male sitting up against a tree, looking at the sky. Luna focused hard. It took her a moment, but eventually she tuned everything else out and could only hear this man's thoughts.

"**Luna. Luna Sang. I miss you Luna. I'm not mad. I know you couldn't stop anything. I can never blame you Luna. I… I love you too much to blame you for anything."**

Luna quietly gasped. Who did this man think he was? Luna was sure she'd never even met him before. And here he was, thinking such things. And more importantly, why wasn't she more outraged by this?

"**I'm sorry I left so soon. I didn't want to. I wish I could make everything better. I wish I could hug you again. I wish I could love you again. And I wish you love me. But I wouldn't blame you for hating me. I'm a monster.**"

'No… I am a monster.'

"**You would take one look at me and run. I don't blame you at all. I'm just to gross. I wish I could be normal Luna. Maybe then you'd come back to me. Maybe then I wouldn't have left at all.**"

'No. I am the weird one. You seem normal to me. What's wrong with you? Stupid man! Why would I even care anyway? Looks are nothing! It's how a person acts, right? Yeah. Good people! Right Jason?'

It seemed insane to everyone else. Why? She didn't know. Was it that weird to consult your dead friend and beg them for guidance? Luna never thought so, and she never cared what anyone else ever thought.

"**I wish you wouldn't care."**

"I don't care."

Something clicked in her head…

"I don't care. I never cared. I don't care.

I don't care…

I don't care…"

"I DON'T CARE!" Luna screamed as she did something she had never done before. She had made herself a target, but she wasn't thinking about anything now. She hurtled over the bush with no problem at all. Tears were streaming down her face.

Her eyes snapped open as she finally realized what she had done. She had done something incredibly stupid.

She had given away her position.

She had made herself vulnerable… And

She was showing emotion.

She wanted to run now, but she couldn't. Whether it was her fear, or her anger, she didn't know. She just couldn't seem to run.

--

"**What on earth?**"

Jason stood, sliding up the tree behind him slowly. Rising like death, as if all Hell were about to break loose. Slowly he walked towards the stiff girl. He was half way to her from the spot he was once sitting under when she suddenly crouched into a defensive position.

Jason tilted his head to the side. This was odd. He had never seen anybody act like this before. They usually just screamed and begged for mercy. But this girl dared to try and fight him?

She glared up at him from beneath her matted hair, growling like some deranged animal. Jason took one more step forward and she jumped toward him, snapping at his ankle and letting out a monstrous bark before turning on her left foot and running off into the darkness of the forest one last time. Only it wasn't so safe this time.

--


	5. I'm Sorry: I Love You

"_**Where'd you run off to?**_"

'_Oh no!'_

The slow, dull sound of unsheathing metal was echoed through the woods.

"_**Just wait until I get my hands on you.**__"_

'_Don't hurt me.'_

"_**Nobody leaves my woods alive!**__'_

'_Your woods?'_

Behind her, much too close for comfort, a twig snapped.

"_**You're close…**_"

She hugged her knees tightly to her chest. Any other day, she could probably take him on. But she was still too weak.

**Why'd she have to go back to her father? **

'_He promised he'd make me stronger._'

**Why'd she believe him?**

'_I was desperate!_'

**Who was she anymore? Was she even still human anymore?**

'_I DON'T KNOW!_'

A single tear hit the dry dirt under her feet. It was quiet, but loud enough to draw the attention of a certain person. She didn't care.

Luna slowly opened her eyes. She turned her head and leaned over slightly to peek around the tree trunk behind her. Where she had heard a shuffling noise only moment ago.

Nothing.

She blinked. Slowly, she turned back around, only to have a massive hand grab her by the collar of her jacket, bring his arm back and throwing her with relative ease. She coughed as her protruding backbone collided with another tree. She lay there, stunned, before the man came over again and grasped her by the neck this time.

She couldn't breathe at all. She tried to gasp, but got nothing. But she couldn't move at all. She had absolutely no defense as Jason lifted her up above his head, and with a swift snap of the wrist, drove her straight into the ground.

Luna skidded a short distance before jumping to her feet. She ran two steps before collapsing. She looked at her leg and her left knee was scraped badly. On any other person, this would've seemed like nothing. But Luna gasped; she could see bone.

Once again, Jason grabbed Luna by her throat. She was lifted roughly and shoved up against a tree trunk. She coughed up a small amount of watery blood the dripped quickly down Jason's wrist. Her eyes screwed shut as she saw him raise his machete up to his shoulder.

'_No… NO!_'

Luna's arms snapped up so quickly, you wouldn't have even seen them move. With all the strength she had left, she plunged her beast like claws into his arm. He barely felt anything, but he still gave Luna a shake be the throat to get her to let go.

As swiftly as she had grabbed his arms she bent her neck over his boney fingers and dug her jagged teeth into the side of his hand, just below his thumb. She whipped her head slightly from side to side, shredding the flesh horribly.

This, Jason _did_ feel.

A quiet groan escaped the torn up burlap sack that was wrapped around his head. While Luna was tearing up his hand, he had missed with the machete, and instead just cut Luna's cheek. The thin blood poured from the wound much faster than anyone normal. But Luna didn't seem to notice she'd been cut at all.

She brought her legs that had been simply dangling up to her chest and made a sad attempt at trying to shove the giant away. With a desperate, muffled groan, she started crying again. With fearful eyes, she looked up at her attacker. She was surprised when a sudden shocked looked crossed his one visible eye.

"_**Luna…**_"

"Jason…"

"_**Is it really you?**_"

"Please… help me…"

"_**Those eyes…**_"

"It… it hurts…"

"_**I'm sorry…**_"

He loosened his grip on the skinny neck, but Luna was still panicking.

"Jason… I can't breathe…"

"_**Don't cry…**_"

"Why?"

"_**Please. I don't like it when you cry.**_"

Slowly, she calmed down enough to ask, "Who are you?"

"_**It's me, Luna! I wish you could hear me! Oh God. Luna…**_"

"Ki ki ki… Ma ma ma…"

"I… can't… Jas-"

"_**Luna!**_"

Luna was gone. Off to a world where she felt no pain, where everything was good and normal in her life.

--

Luna was standing on the water. It was almost solid under her calloused feet. She tilted her head up, and on the dock she saw the thirteen-year-old Jason standing there. She walked over to him and wanted to climb on up onto the dock and hug him, but somehow, there were chains around him arms, legs, and neck. Just like in the lab.

"_Jason," She whispered. "What's happening? Why is this man attacking me?" She started crying again, her tears falling and making small ripples in the water. "Why?"_

_Jason simply stood there smiling. He wasn't talking. But he always talked. Whether he was just saying things Luna remembered from her childhood, or even just saying things she already knew to help her. But now, there was nothing._

"_Please say something. I don't know what to do now."_

"_You don't know me."_

"_Huh?"_

_Luna snapped her head up to look at the now talking Voorhees. This was new, and she didn't understand what her mind was trying to tell her. And it was bothering her._

"_I know you." She replied._

"_Do you?"_

"_Of course!"_

_He shook his head. "You don't know me."_

_Luna blinked slowly._

"_I know who you are!"_

"_Do you?"_

"_What does that mean!" She yelled out._

_She lifted her head and saw a tall man standing behind Jason. She recognized him. It was the man that had hurt her. He started talking this time. _

"_You know __**me**__." He said. His low, growling voice, making Luna shudder._

"_No, I don't know who you are!"_

_Jason started speaking. "You don't know me."_

"_But I do know __**you**__!"_

_The taller man stepped in front of Jason. He crouched down and was now looking Luna straight in the eye._

"_What is my name?"_

"_I don' t know!" As she yelled, she shut her eyes tightly and lowered her head. But this enormous man gently grabbed her chin and lifted her head to face him again. She couldn't help but open her eyes and look at him._

"_What is my name?"_

_She started crying again, her eyes filled with so much emotion now. In a shaky voice, she replied once more, "I don't know…I… I think…"_

_The man, still holding her chin, knelt down a little more so their noses rubbed together through the cloth of his mask. Luna gasped but didn't pull away. Luna felt the scratchy mask covered lips against her ear as he whispered, "What is my name?"_

"_Jason…"_

_--_

"Jason…" Luna moaned. She slowly cracked an eye open, just enough to look around, but still closed enough to make anybody around her think she was still asleep. But there was nobody there.

She didn't know where she was. She just lay there and stared into the darkness. As her eyes adjusted, she looked around with her eyes to see if she could find something, anything that could tell her where she was.

She felt around close to her body. She was laying on something soft. A bed? She cringed slightly whenever her hands ran over a spot that was either wet or sticky and grimy. She was sure some of it was most likely her own blood, but it still made her uncomfortable.

She flinched when she heard heavy footsteps coming into the room. The large silhouette of a man came next to her. He sat down on a plain wooden chair next to the bed. Luna looked over with her eye to see him tilt his head, and reach out for something.

Luna swallowed a lump that was forming in her bruised throat. She knew she had to stay silent, but in the very back of her mind, she screamed like she had never before as he reached out and grabbed the one thing that Luna tried desperately to hide from so many years. An awkward appendage that she constantly tripped over herself.

'_Ahh! My tail!' _

He held onto this whip of fluff coming from under Luna's shirt, and then set it down again, as if it were nothing. Instead, he reached up and started stroking Luna's cheek gently, petting her almost as she had done twenty years ago. Luna couldn't help but let out an almost silent purr, but it still echoed throughout the quiet room. The tip of her tail barely lifted of the bed a couple times.

Luna looked over; a light blush crept over her face. She couldn't see the expression on this man's face, and it bothered her more. Normally her dreams never steered her wrong. But she just couldn't bring herself to believe that this giant could be Jason. It was impossible. Jason would never hurt anyone. Not even her, no matter how horrible a person she was. And besides… Jason was dead.

Right?

Luna focused. She thought hard, her mind concentration set on this man sitting in front of her. Petting her. She felt a vein in her temple throb and stick out slightly. It was an odd feeling to force her power. She could feel her head throb harshly, her brain almost swelling as it spasmed. It hurt her. But she knew that some day, she wouldn't feel anything when she did it.

I took her a few good, painful moments, but she finally got it. She listened to the voice within this person's head. All of his thoughts now flooded Luna's head as well.

"_**Oh Luna, I thought I'd never see you again. I thought you'd have forgotten me, just like everyone else had.**_" He ran the back of his finger against her cheek through the watery blood up to the wound that still hadn't clotted. "_**But now you're back! But still…**_" He looked over at the fluffy mass now wrapped around Luna's skinny bare legs. "_**As odd as that is, I don't care! If you don't want me to even notice it, consider it forgotten! I still love you Luna. I just wish I could tell you that."**_

"Ki ki ki… Ma ma ma…"

'_You… You love me?'_

The unnoticed ties between Luna and Jason's thoughts were lost. The invisible line, snapped right in half. That hurt Luna also, but not as bad… She supposed.

Keeping up with her charade, Luna's slowly fluttered her eyes open. She rolled her eyes to look into Jason's revealed one. She felt a small, unnoticeable smirk fall upon her lips as he quickly withdrew his hand and placed them both on his knees. Luna's smirk grew as she watched him as he simply stared down at the rotting wood floorboards.

'_He still seems so innocent._'

"Jason?" Luna whispered, her head lolling to the side to look straight up at him.

He didn't move his head, but his eye rolled up to meet her gaze. It made him look more innocent. Like a battered puppy almost. Luna laughed silently at this thought. She knew all too personally what it was like to feel like an abused animal.

"Is it really you?"

"Ki ki ki… Ma ma ma…"

Luna tilted her head slightly. "Huh? What was that?"

"Ki ki ki… ma ma ma…"

"Can't you talk?"

Jason shook his head, no. He couldn't speak. Despite what he thought, or wanted to believe, he had been dead and under water for quite a while. His throat was rotting into the rest of his body and he had lost the ability to speak.

Luna just watched him for a few more moments before taking a deep breath. If she was going to get any answers, it seemed she would need to rely on her curse.

There was more throbbing, more pressure, and more pain. But before either one had known it, Luna had tied their minds together again. All other thoughts silenced for Jason to speak.

"Jason…" Luna whispered. She was tired again already. She had never forced herself this much in such a short period of time. Her heart was still racing but gradually slowly itself to a steady rhythm once more. It took a lot more effort not to just fall right back asleep again.

'_**Luna. I'm sorry.**_'

Luna smiled. "It's alright."

Jason's head snapped up and he stared, wide eyed at Luna, who had the sweetest smile Jason had ever seen, spread across her thin lips. '_**C- can you… hear me?**_'

"I hear everything Jason. Remember?"

Jason thought about it. He too smiled as he remember a moment from their childhood when Luna was acting weird and she had simply looked him seriously in the eye and said "I am more beast than man. I hear all… I sense all…" But Jason had started laughing at the look Luna was giving him. Until then, he had never seen Luna so serious. And as soon as Jason started laughing, Luna went into a fit of giggles herself. So Jason just dismissed it as a creepy joke.

'_**Oh Luna!**_' Jason thought loudly as he practically leapt from his chair and wrapped his strong arms around Luna's small boney shoulders. He had pushed her down into the bed again, but neither had cared. Sure, they hadn't conversed in twenty years, but any awkwardness was dismissed. This just felt so much better. So natural. So right.

"Jason?" Luna mumbled, her eyes lightly closed once more.

'_**Hmm?**_'

"Can I stay here? In the camp, with you?"

Silence.

"Jason?"

'_**Yes… Of course.**_'

Neither of them said or thought another word for the rest of the night. Luna had fell a sleep a few short moments after Jason had fallen on top of her and Jason had nothing more to say. He slid off Luna so she could breathe, and he lay there beside her. Holding her loosely by the waist. He sighed contently, truly happy that he had found someone, he wasn't alone in the world anymore. And it didn't take long before he too fell asleep.

--

**A/N: WOW!!! Sorry it takes so long for me to update. I usually only get to write every other weekend, and by them time I get one chapter uploaded, it's time for me to leave again. Bummer, ne? As long as you guys don't get too upset with me, that's all I ask! Any questions, because I know this is almost getting a little confusing. But I'll try my nest to explain everything and anything I can. Okay! ^_^ **

**YAY! THERE'S FREINDSHIP IN THE AIR! Or is it something more…? O30 Who knows!? XD**


End file.
